Everything Changes
by Dimkalove4eva
Summary: Sookie wants nothing but a normal simple, drama free life. For a year her plan has worked perfectly, until she literally runs into Eric. Her past, present, and future haunt her choices where Eric is concerned. Will she end up running to or from him?
1. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

_**I thought I would try something new. I have been so addicted to the fanfics on the Southern Vampire/True Blood stories, I just couldn't help myself. This is a human fanfic though. **_

Chapter 1

The day started out normal like any other day. I went to work at the copy store. I had been there a few years, and I really enjoyed it. My life was structured. I had a schedule and I stuck to it; I hated anything that threw my life out of balance. I am one of those people you would call neurotic. I wasn't always this way, but things can happen that alter your soul, and after these events happen to you (or me in this case), there is no going back.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I am a twenty seven year old independent woman. I grew up in a small town called Bon Temps. I was raised by my grandmother, who I missed so much. She passed away last year. I love my job; I handle the day to day runnings- Copies, Blue Prints, and reception work. I graduated LSU a few years ago (geaux tigers) with a major in Business. I remember the day I walked into Copymart, and applied for the job. They looked at my resume, and gave me a look that I didn't know at the time, but after a year or so. My wonderful boss told me she thought I was crazy. I was overqualified for the job, and she wasn't sure why I applied for it. I told her the truth. I wanted some stability and repetitiveness. It was true, I did want those things, but there was so much more that I wanted.

I wake up every day at six. I work out and drink my coffee, shower and get to work at exactly 7:45am. I take my lunch exactly at twelve and return at 12:55p. My lunch schedule is much the same. I eat at the same restaurants weekly. I love my life, I love being able to know and control everything, and unbeknownst to me today was not going to be like any other day.

"Good Morning, Amelia." I said while pouring my coffee. Amelia is my roommate.

I knew she was not a morning person, and her expression was anything but happy.

"Sookie" She said pouring her coffee.

"What time did you get in?" I asked her.

"I am not sure, a little after 3am, I think." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Amelia, one of these days your partying is going to catch up with you." I said.  
"Sookie, you are not my mother and I am only twenty four years old. You should come with us one night. I think it would do you some good. Ever since Gran died, you haven't been yourself. You are stuck in this responsible life where nothing affects you. I know why you do it, but if you are so scared of being hurt or losing someone, you will miss out on the good too." She said looking at me.

I could feel my eyes sting with tears, but I was not having this conversation. I wasn't. I refused. I jumped in the shower and went to work, and was having a normal "sookie" day. There was a quiet buzz around work, but I didn't want to seem noisy and quite frankly gossip was not something I was fond of. It was time for lunch, and it was Tuesday, of course that meant I was eating at a little Latin corner place I loved. They had the best chicken sandwiches.

I was walking on the street, and the next thing I know I am run down by a bull dozer. I swear it felt like a bull dozer, I almost hit the cement when I was caught up in these massive arms. I was enraged at the stupidity of this person, who almost ran me over with his body. I went to meet his eyes to tell him exactly what I thought of him and his obvious ignorance in the basic skill of walking, when I saw the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. I was silenced.

"You should really watch where you are going miss" he said.

The brief moment I was lost in his eyes were gone. My rage was back.

"Excuse me buddy, I think you should watch where you are going. You obviously weren't paying attention." I said. The fact that he was still holding me in his grip did not go unnoticed by me. He was gorgeous. He was tall blonde, built, and wearing the nicest suit with a blue shirt that complimented his eyes so well. I looked up at him again.

He smirked at me, and finally let me go.

I made sure my dress was fixed to the perfection it was before this moron rammed into me. I looked back up, and he was still staring at me.

What is this guy's problem?

"What?" I asked again clearly frustrated.

"I was wondering if you would like some lessons in walking?" he asked me.

Is he freaking serious? Who is this moron?

"You expect me take lessons from you? You can't be serious? I understand that taking responsibility for a mistake is beyond you. I am sorry that you ran into me and I'm sorry that you can't admit you made a mistake, but I am done standing here. I have somewhere to be. It was not a pleasure running into you." I said.

I walked a few feet away from him, and looked back and I regretted it the moment I did.

He was staring at me with that smirk.

I was irritated with our little run in, and the fact that the line at the Latin corner was long. I decided to get my food to go, and I would eat it at my desk. It was the normal, but I had to be back before my hour was up. I hadn't been late once in the four years I had been there.

I walked back into the office, and sat at my desk.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" Lafayette asked.

"Nothing, I just had a bad lunch. What's going on?" I asked him.

He was staring into the office of our boss, and wasn't really paying attention to me.

"Lafayette?" I asked again between bites.

"Sorry, Sook. You just missed the most amazing man I have ever seen in my life. I was coming to get a better view when he walked out the office, but I noticed you weren't your normal weird self. You seemed flustered. What gives?" he asked.

"Some idiot ran into me at lunch, and made me waste about ten minutes just staring at me." I said.

"I see, ruined your routine did he?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I said playfully.

Lafayette understood me and my mannerisms. He didn't know why I was this way, but he accepted it, and understood it.

"Oh here he comes." Lafayette said.

I turned in my chair, and felt my cheeks burning.

My mouth fell open, and I am not sure how long it was open, but Lafayette chuckled and pushed my mouth closed.

I was completely embarrassed.

"Sookie, I would like to introduce you to Eric." My boss Sam said.

"Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman. Eric Northman please meet my godsend Sookie Stackhouse." He said.

He grabbed my hand in both of his, and said something that surprised me.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse. My apologizes, but I feel like I have ran into your before. Have we met?"

He had that smirk again, and I wanted to slap it off of his face.

I decided against that. I didn't want to lose my job, and I still wasn't sure what was going on. I was however sure that he just admitted that he ran into me, and he apologized. Maybe he wasn't a complete moron.

"Mr. Northman I can assure you we have never met before." I said and tried to break away from those crystal blue eyes.

"Lafayette could you give us a minute please." Sam asked.

Lafayette got up and walked away with a sad pout. I wanted to laugh, but thought better of it.

"Sookie, I apologize that I didn't inform you of our new addition here. Eric will be taking over for me for a little while, I have a few personal issues to attend to, and I know that Eric will handle everything in my absence." He said.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other, since you will be working close the next few months." He said smiling and walking to his office he shut his door.

Eric grabbed a picture frame off my desk, and I snatched it out of his hands.

"What is he talking about?" I asked putting my picture back. It was picture of me in high school sitting on a swing with Gran.

"Well, I am going to be running things while Uncle Sam is out, and he assured me that you knew the ends and outs of the business. You had the customers wrapped around your little finger, and that the store is what it is because of you." He said smiling now. The smirk was gone, this looked genuine, and I was frustrated at myself for giving him a second thought.

"Is he okay?" I asked worried for him. He was a great boss.

"It's personal." He said and that genuine smile was gone, and replaced with a sarcastic smile. I hated knowing that he knew something and I didn't, but I wasn't going to let it show.

"Well, Mr. Northman if you would please excuse me. I have a few calls to make." I said trying to get him to leave.

"Sure thing, I will email you a list of things I will need from the local office supply store." He said standing up. The phone was ringing when I looked up at him. He was clearly over six foot. I started to speak to the customer on the phone when he spoke again.

"I hope you can drive better than you can walk." He said walking away.

Uggh that jackass. He knew I couldn't say anything because I was on the phone with a customer. He waved to me and walked into his new office.

I couldn't concentrate and it was driving me crazy. I saw his phone line stayed lit for the next few hours. He sure was popular for someone who just started today. I was about to sign off for the day when I received an email. Of course it was from Mr. Northman.

To: Sookie Stackhouse

From: Eric Northman

Subject: Supply List

Pads

Blue Pens

Blackberry

**Don't worry we have time to practice on your walking technique

E

I didn't respond. I shut my computer off, and walked out the door at exactly five o'clock. Eric Freakin Northman had been in the office for only four hours, and I didn't think I could get out soon enough. How was I supposed to work with him every day? He was obnoxious, stubborn, gorgeous, and sexy. What am I saying? I was ready to get home, and ignore the new changes of my simple/structured workplace.

I didn't realize it then, but this was only the beginning.

_**So please tell me what you think? It's only the beginning. I am going to be doing things from Eric's POV too. I love reviews! More coming up! **_


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Change

_**Here is another Chapter. This is from Eric's POV! Enjoy! **_

Chapter 2

"Pam, you let me oversleep?" I yelled at her.

"Eric, you knew you had to get up this morning and go to work. Uncle Sam will forgive you. Just tell him you were stuck in traffic. You are only a few hours late." She said smirking.

I loved Pam so much I could kill her sometimes. Pam is my younger sister. She moved in with me about three years ago, after the death of our parents. We have become very close since then.

"Pam, a few hours it's almost noon." I said throwing my pen at her.

"Well if you wouldn't be entertaining women all hours of the night, you might get some sleep and wake up early." She said running out the room. "Just a suggestion." She yelled.

Man I knew I had to hurry. I quickly took a shower and changed. I decided to walk it was only a few blocks from the apartment. I wasn't paying attention to wear I was walking when I collided with someone. I quickly put my arms out to catch whoever it was, and I felt a shot of electricity flow threw my hand. I didn't let go. I just stared. She was beautiful and petite. I towered over her, and that it was a little funny. She seemed completely gone for a second. She wasn't saying anything so I decided to break the ice. I didn't release her.

"You should really watch where you are going miss" I said knowing good and well I had run into her.

I waited for her response still not releasing her. I was used to woman falling over me, but I usually didn't physically make them fall. I was ready for her to apologize and maybe try and get my number. I wasn't expecting her next words.

"Excuse me buddy, I think you should watch where you are going. You obviously weren't paying attention." she said.

Buddy? Really? Who calls someone buddy. Her accent was so thick. I was getting used to the southern accents. She seemed unaffected by me. I was surprised and that didn't happen often. I could usually get anything and anyone I wanted with my looks, but this young woman seemed unfazed by me. I couldn't help but smirk, and I finally released her.

She adjusted her dress to make sure it was properly fixed. Trust me it was fixed in all the right places. It fit her body perfectly. I couldn't help but stare at her. She intrigued me. I was so bored with the woman I had been spending time with. She seemed different.

"What?" she asked clearly agitated.

"I was wondering if you would like some lessons in walking?" I asked trying to get her worked up more. Her cheeks grew redder as her anger increased. I was succeeding in getting to her, and I liked the effect I had on her.

"You expect me take lessons from you? You can't be serious? I understand that taking responsibility for a mistake is beyond you. I am sorry that you ran into me and I'm sorry that you can't admit you made a mistake, but I am done standing here. I have somewhere to be. It was not a pleasure running into you." She said and sadly walked away.

I was dumbstruck. How could this little petite woman have such an effect on me. I just kept watching her walk away.

I was disappointed when I could no longer see her, but quickly realized I was late for my job. I got there a few minutes later.

I was greeted by a nice young man, and I told him I was here to see Sam.

A few minutes later he opened the door. "I am so sorry, Uncle Sam I apologize." I said meaning it. It wasn't the first impression I wanted to make on my first day.

"Eric, I am glad you could make it." He said laughing.

We walked in his office, and he closed the door.

"Eric if I didn't know you were more than capable of running this company in your sleep, I might be worried." He said still smiling.

"I really am sorry. Our club opened last night, and I had to be there. It won't happen again. Pam is pretty much running it. I just wanted to support her." I said truthfully. I was really excited about opening our new club. It was something we have wanted to do for awhile, and it has taken us about a year to get everything together.

"It's really fine. Sookie will be here in a minute, and if it were up to me. I really wouldn't need you because she is more than capable of running this whole operation by herself as well, but she is content with what she is doing, and I don't want to push her….MUCH!" he said.

"Much?" I asked a little confused.

"I would like her to take more of a role here, but I am not sure how to get her to do that. I was hoping you could work with her, have her help you and show you the ropes." He said.

I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. I know I was a pigheaded, but I was a male. Truthfully it was to be expected.

The door chimed and Sam stood up.

"That must be Sookie. Let me introduce you?" He said opening the door.

Her back was to me, and I couldn't see her. I couldn't see he until she turned around, and my heart skipped a beat. It was her.

Her mouth was wide open and the man that greeted me literally shut it. She was so cute.

"Sookie, I would like to introduce you to Eric." Sam said.

"Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman. Eric Northman please meet my godsend Sookie Stackhouse." Sam said praising her.

I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I wanted to touch her, and I really did want to apologize and admit I ran into her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Stackhouse. My apologizes, but I feel like I have ran into your before. Have we met?" I asked smirking.

I was so curious to see how she would respond. Would she admit we ran into each other or ignore it all together.

"Mr. Northman I can assure you we have never met before." She said staring at me.

I couldn't help myself I wanted to know her. What is happening to me? I am a love em and leave em type, but I felt different with her.

"Lafayette could you give us a minute please." Uncle Sam asked.

Sam spoke to Sookie. Sookie? What a strange name. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had blue eyes, and almost the same hair color as me. She was beautiful in a girl next door way.

"Sookie, I apologize that I didn't inform you of our new addition here. Eric will be taking over for me for a little while, I have a few personal issues to attend to, and I know that Eric will handle everything in my absence." He told her.

Her facial expression changed. She seemed genuinely worried about Sam.

"I will leave you two to get to know each other, since you will be working close the next few months." Uncle Sam got up and went back to his office.  
How to proceed? I decided to go with the being forward technique. I saw a picture on her desk and grabbed it. Obviously, it wasn't the right thing to do. She snatched it out of my hands, but not before I noticed her and an older woman on a swing.

"What is he talking about?" She asked me while putting the picture back.

I decided to turn the switch and hit her with the all business Eric."Well, I am going to be running things while Uncle Sam is out, and he assured me that you knew the ends and outs of the business. You had the customers wrapped around your little finger, and that the store is what it is because of you." My business Eric face went out the window when I smiled at her.

"Is he okay?" she asked and I was right to assume she was worried.

"It's personal." I didn't feel it was my place to tell people his business. I didn't mean to upset her, but obviously that is what I did. She closed up.

"Well, Mr. Northman if you would please excuse me. I have a few calls to make." She said brushing me off.

"Sure thing, I will email you a list of things I will need from the local office supply store." I said standing up. I waited for her speak to the customer and I made sure she could hear me.

"I hope you can drive better than you can walk." I said smirking.

She looked at me and I couldn't help but wave. I walked into my new office, and I couldn't concentrate. I wrote and rewrote the email to her about ten times before I sent it. Finally right before five, I sent it.

To: Sookie Stackhouse

From: Eric Northman

Subject: Supply List

Pads

Blue Pens

Blackberry

**Don't worry we have time to practice on your walking technique

E

I got the read receipt, and I heard the door chime. Well at least she read it, and I realized then I would have to wait until tomorrow to see what her response would be. I ended up staying another hour or so catching up on some things. I was making my way home and decided to check with Pam at the bar.

"Hey Eric!" she said excited.

"Make me a scotch neat." He said.  
"Scotch? What's wrong big brother? Your first day wasn't a success?" She asked pouring my drink.

"I ran into someone." I said and smirked.

"What?" She asked.

"I ran into someone today on the street. A woman. I don't know how to explain it, but she is different. I knew it the moment I touched her. Then when I went back to work, she was there." I said drinking the whole drink in one gulp.

"She followed you?" Pam asked confused.

"No, she didn't follow me. She works there." I said.

"Oh!"

"Oh! That's all you got?" I asked wanting a little more help than that.

"I'm sorry Eric. I am a little distracted you see there is a young lady over there, that was here last night and we sort of hit it off, and she's back." She said happy.

"Is it that little brunette?" I asked.

"Yep, she is over there, but she seems to be too concerned with me. I can see why that little blonde is simply delicious."

Eric looked in her direction and almost dropped the glass he was holding.

_**Hope you liked Eric's pov. Again please leave me reviews…I am not sure if anyone is interested in this or not! It's so new! Thanks Guys! **_


End file.
